pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulpix
Vulpix (Japanese: ロコン Rokon) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and an -type introduced in Generation VII which is exclusive to Pokémon Sun. Biology Physiology Vulpix are fox-like Pokémon with reddish-brown fur. Vulpix's most distinctive feature is its six orange tails that are curled at the tips. According to the Pokédex, when it is born, Vulpix possesses one snow white tail that eventually splits into many tails as it grows older. On the top of its head, Vulpix has a tuft of bright orange fur that curls into three rolls at the top and falls over its forehead at the bottom. Its underbelly is cream-colored. Additionally, a shiny Vulpix has a golden color scheme as opposed to its original red-brown. Also, Vulpix do not have any differences in appearance between genders. Alolan Vulpix, having moved to the snowy mountains to avoid other Pokémon habitats, has adapted to the cold climate. It is a fox-like Pokémon with snow white fur and ice blue paws. Alolan Vulpix's most distinctive feature is its snow white body and its six ice blue tails which are connected by a tuft of snow white fur. On the top of its head, Alolan Vulpix has a tuft of snow white fur which curls back and falls over its forehead at the bottom. Vulpix appear to be feminine Pokémon in general, and females are more commonly found in the wild than males. Special abilities All Vulpix have the ability Flash Fire, which powers up its -type moves when hit by any -type move and makes it immune to -type attacks. All Alolan Vulpix have the ability Snow Cloak which boosts evasiveness in Hail. According to the Pokédex, Vulpix have a flame inside their body that never goes out. This presumably gives it the ability to use fire attacks such as Flamethrower. Alolan Vulpix, however, can freeze anything with its breath of −50° C and does not fare well in the heat. Evolution Vulpix evolves into Ninetales by use of a Fire Stone, while Alolan Vulpix evolves with an Ice Stone. Game info Game locations }} Spin-off game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI (ORAS)= |-| Generation VI (XY)= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Gen III= |-| Gen II= |-| Gen I= TMs/HMs Generation VI= |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Generation VI= |-| Generation V= , Phanpy, Donphan, Zigzagoon, Linoone, Slakoth, Vigoroth, Slaking, Torkoal, Spinda, Cubchoo, Beartic|—|100|15|Normal|Physical}} |Vulpix|50|100|10|Ghost|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |20|Psychic|Status|Smart|2}} |Espeon, Stantler|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 037 front.png |yspr = Y 037 front.png |grnspr = G_037_front.png |gldspr = G_037_front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 037 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 037 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 037 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 037 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 037 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 037 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 037 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 037 front.png |hgsssprs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Vulpix BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Vulpix BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Vulpix XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Vulpix XY.gif |orasspr = Vulpix XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Vulpix XY.gif |VIback = Vulpix Back XY.gif |VIbacks = |smspr = 037 Sprite Alolan.gif |smsprs = 037 Sprite Alolan Shiny.gif |VIIback = |VIIbacks = }} Appearances Anime Vulpix first debuted in the episode Pokémon Fashion Flash under the ownership of a Pokémon Breeder named Suzy. Other Vulpix have infrequently appeared in the anime when compared to that of other Pokémon. Brock's Vulpix Brock had Suzy's Vulpix early on in the anime series in the aforementioned episode Pokémon Fashion Flash. Brock received it from the Pokémon Breeder named Suzy. While Brock did not use this Vulpix frequently in battle, he was often seen taking care of it, usually grooming it. In the episode Beauty and the Breeder, Brock returned the Vulpix back to Suzy. Lillie's Vulpix Lillie's Alolan Vulpix first appeared as an egg, which was given to Ash before he headed off to Alola. Other Trainers * Macy's Vulpix Trivia * Vulpix's original name was "Foxfire". * Despite being able to learn Energy Ball via breeding, Vulpix cannot learn it via a TM. This has been fixed as of Generation V. * Vulpix, along with its evolution, Ninetales, is the only non- -type to learn Grudge and Will-O-Wisp by leveling up. * Vulpix is often considered to be Growlithe's counterpart as they are both -type Pokémon, version-exclusive Pokémon, and their evolutions have mystic powers. * Vulpix brought to Alola traveled to the snowy mountains and became Ice-types, where they are now known as Alolan Vulpix. Etymology Vulpix's name is a combination of Vulpes, Latin for fox, and six, referring to its six tails. The rok in Rokon may be derived from roku, six; the kon may be derived from 'grudge' which refers to the curse that Vulpix and Ninetales may cast on their foes. This is also reflected in Vulpix, which learns Grudge. Kon may also refer to the Japanese onomatopoeia kon kon which is the sound that foxes make. Furthermore, a konko is a gas burner stove. Origins Vulpix are based upon foxes. Though in Japan there are legends concerning foxes (or kitsune as they are called there). One such legend which is most relevant to Vulpix is how multi-tailed kitsune can breathe fire, create illusions and have extremely long lives. After having concluded their life cycle, these creatures take on a spirit form, which may have been the reason why Vulpix and Ninetales can learn -type moves. The fire-type Pokémon Vulpix is also based on the Fennec Fox in the genus Vulpes. The only characteristics taken from the genus Vulpes would be that it's a fire-type, it resembles a fox, and it's fur is fashionable. Eevee is also based on the Fennec Fox for the fact that Eevee has large ears, is treated like a pet, and its fur is prized. Its evolved form Flareon resembles Vulpix in a few ways. The Fennec Fox lives in Africa, it's adapted to a high-temperature, low-water, desert environment, which explains why Flareon and Vulpix are fire-type. Moreover, the Fennec fox's fur is prized by the indigenous peoples of North Africa, and in some parts of the world, the animal is considered an exotic pet, which explains why Flareon and Vulpix have rich, royal, and fashionable looking fur coats. It also explains why Flareon and Vulpix are treated like pets. Gallery 037Vulpix_OS_anime.png 037Vulpix_OS_anime_2.png 037Vulpix_OS_anime_3.png 037Vulpix_AG_anime.png 037Vulpix_Dream.png 037Vulpix Alola Dream.png 037Vulpix_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 037Vulpix _Pokemon_Stadium.png 037Vulpix _Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Vulpix-GO.png AlolanVulpixSprite.png uk:Вульпікс Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes